A Phantom's Romance
by Know it all hermione
Summary: Getting tired of Vlad's advances towards his mother Danny makes an offer to the man .If he finds someone who Vlad will be able to love and be loved back in return Vlad will give up on Maddy , if Danny is unsuccessful he will reveal his secret to his parents .


**Summary:** Getting tired of Vlad's advances towards his mother Danny makes an offer to the man . If he finds someone who Vlad will be able to love and be loved back in return Vlad will give up on Maddy , if Danny is unsuccessful he will reveal his secret to his parents . Vlad/Harry

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom

 **Author's note :** No beta reader for this so far so any mistakes you find are mine , I'm not quite sure about this fic but I hope you like the first chapter of this fic. In this fic Harry will be in his late 30's while Vlad is in his early 40's .

* * *

Vlad Masters paced around his extremely expensive looking living room thinking about how he would try to win over Maddy , the woman he was madly in love with , despite said woman been happily married to his former best friend .

Oh how he wished many times that Maddy would just leave that idiot husband of hers, but unfortunately it was out of his control.

Suddenly he heard the door bell ring and he gave a sigh, going to the door to answer it . A look of surprise appearing on his face when he saw who it was, a teenage boy with black short hair and bright blue eyes stood right there in front of him looking very annoyed. After a moment his surprise turned to satisfaction, Vlad stepped aside from the door.

"Danny! How wonderful to see you, please come in ", Vlad said welcoming the boy into his home.

Danny glared at him, "Thank you" he ground out through clenched teeth.

Once inside the mansion Vlad asked what the boy wanted and why he had come to visit him at his home.

"I'm here because of my mother ", Danny replied in an angry tone.

"Because of Maddy?" Asked Vlad curiosity evident in his tone.

Danny nodded still looking angry, "I want you to stop pursuing her please, she doesn't love you"

The silver haired billionaire's eyes narrowed, "So that's what this is about", he muttered. "No" he told Danny, "I refuse"

Danny glared at him, "Why? ... Can't you just fall in love with someone else?"

"I can't, Love doesn't work that way Daniel ", Vlad bitterly said, a mixture of sadness, bitterness and self pity showing in his blue eyes.

There was a moment of silence, Danny spoke his next words with much hesitation, "What...what if I were to find you someone else would you stop pursuing my mother then?"

Vlad gave a sigh, and frowned, thinking about the idea for several moments, "I don't know if that's a very good idea Daniel..." he said slowly. A completely serious expression appearing on his face, "I think...I think you should leave."

"But...But I could help you Vlad!"

"LEAVE NOW!" Vlad shouted and for a quick moment his appearance became that of the phantom part of him.

But Danny stood his ground, not at all perturbed by the much older man's pale and ghostly appearance because he also had a ghost problem of his own.

"No Vlad, I'm not going home just yet."

Vlad glared at the teen boy, feeling angry and disappointed that Danny suggested the idea that he abandon his dream of having Maddy as his own wife.

"Vlad please consider, I'm sure you could be happy with someone else. I could try and find you someone really nice ...someone who you would actually want to spend the rest of your life with."

Vlad closed his eyes for a moment, and seriously thought about the idea, but with how he was why would any sane man or woman go for a man like him. The only person on this earth he wanted to be with was Maddy. "I don't want to ...I can't picture myself with anyone else other than your mother" he said quietly.

The idea also didn't seem very fair, if Daniel failed in this endeavour then Vlad would be the one to end up with a broken heart and he would be as lonely as ever before. Daniel would have lost nothing...

Vlad smirked humourlessly, and cocked his head slightly to the side staring at the young half phantom. "What's in it for me if you can't find someone suitable, Daniel?"

Danny didn't answer straight away, Vlad saw the boy biting his lip in thought, knowing that the boy was slowly thinking about it. Vlad knew what the boy really was and he was admittedly a pretty powerful half phantom himself so if he wanted to he could really destroy the boy if he didn't like the outcome.

Danny gave a sigh, and looked a bit apprehensive at the much older half phantom, then what he said next he said quietly in an almost whispered tone, "I'll reveal what I really am to my parents."

Surprise appeared in the silver haired man's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a bit worried for the young lad. If Danny revealed that he was a half phantom to his parents then there was a high chance that the boy would be hated and hunted by his own flesh and blood , all because of Maddy's and Jack's passion for hunting phantoms and ghosts . Danny would be disowned by his own family and have no one to turn to except for him.

Vlad smiled, actually liking the idea that if Danny failed he could be the only parental figure that the boy could turn to. It meant that Vlad wouldn't be the only person in this sacrificing something.

"You got yourself a deal Danny." The man then said , offering the boy his left hand .

"Great, don't worry I won't fail, I'll find you someone I promise" Danny replied abit grimly and shook Vlad's hand.

Vlad chuckled, an odd look in his eyes as he stared at the boy, "We'll see Danny." He said softly. Knowing that he had no intention on falling in love with anyone that the boy might offer to him despite his great feelings of loneliness and his yearning to be loved.

Danny looked as if he was already regretting his part of the deal, he gave a sigh, wondering if he would even be able to find someone willing to date a man like Vlad.

Vlad felt almost as if he was happy at this idea of Danny setting him up with a suitable romantic partner for him, thinking about it he decided he didn't care much for what gender as long as they possessed the desired qualities that he wanted in a partner. He wanted the person to be strong, intelligent and attractive and he told Danny this.

"Ok...Vlad..." Danny said, blushing slightly and looking awkward, "I'll try ...I'll try my best"

Vlad grinned at the young half phantom , and showed the 14 year old to the door so he could have some time to think alone .To be honest the silver haired man didn't really believe that Danny would succeed in this endeavour but at least this would keep him entertained for a little while .


End file.
